


oh, i'd wait for the seas to part (to be with you)

by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: Slices and snapshots of Jamie and Dani's intertwined lives in Bly and elsewhere.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	oh, i'd wait for the seas to part (to be with you)

"When you said you 'got a potato,' I guessed you meant the fuckin' vegetable, Dani, not some mangy street cat!"

"If I _told_ you I'd rescued a cat, I wouldn't have been able to bring her home, so that's not my fault, is it?"

Jamie groans. Considers the orange tabby in her wife's arms.

"'S'pose we can keep it 'round for a bit."

"Welcome home, Potato," Dani coos.

"'S'not-"

Dani interrupts her with a kiss, a call of, "Gonna go buy some food and a bowl for her!"

Jamie scratches Potato-Christ, what a name-behind the ears.

"You're alright. I guess."


End file.
